This invention relates generally to ball and socket mounting arrangements. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ball and socket assembly for pivotally mounting a vehicular headlamp.
Motor vehicles are legally required to have external illumination provided by headlamps for illuminating oncoming road or terrain and to make their vehicle visible to the drivers of other vehicles. Headlamps illuminate approaching roadway or terrain by projecting a light in front of a vehicle. Indeed, headlamps are a significant safety feature of modern vehicles, and their use is both common and well known in the art.
Headlamps are often designed as sealed assemblies. The assemblies are designed such that they can be incorporated into a vehicle""s front end. To this end, headlamp assemblies must be shaped and constructed to conform to the space limitations, the aerodynamic requirements, and the aesthetic requirements of each vehicle model. To maintain proper angular orientation of the lamps with respect to the vehicle, headlamps are provided with aiming mechanisms. These mechanisms often serve to both aim and support the lamp.
Aimable headlamps may be divided into two broad categories. This classification is made based on the member that must be tilted to aim the beam, i.e. the aimable component. In the first of these categories the complete headlamp unit, comprising an electric lighting bulb or bulbs, a reflector or reflectors, and a lens, is tilted relative to the vehicle or to a lamp housing fixed to the vehicle. In the second of these categories only the bulb(s) and reflector are tilted relative to the rest of the lamp assembly which is fixed to the vehicle.
In either case, a typical aiming mechanism comprises three supports: one horizontal adjusting mechanism, one vertical adjusting mechanism, and one pivotal connection. The relative placement of the pivotal connection, the horizontal adjusting mechanism, and the vertical adjusting mechanisms are such that the horizontal adjuster adjusts horizontally and the vertical adjuster adjusts vertically, from the pivotal connection. This allows the two adjustment mechanisms to serve the function of providing means for adjusting the position of the lamp unit along both vertical and horizontal axes in relation to a support frame attached to the vehicle. In this manner, the direction of a light beam emanating from the lamp unit can be adjusted in a horizontal plane and in a vertical plane to achieve a desired direction of aim. Both the aiming adjustment mechanisms and the pivot connection are load-bearing in that they bear the weight of the lamp unit while supporting it within the support frame.
Generally, the horizontal and vertical adjustment mechanisms comprise screws which support the lamp unit in a cantilevered relationship where one end of the screw is attached to the support frame while the other end is attached to the lamp unit. By axially rotating the screw, the point at which the screw is attached to the lamp unit is either moved towards or away from the support frame, depending on the direction of rotation. When the horizontal adjusting screw is thus rotated, the lamp pivots about the vertical adjusting screw and the pivot. Together, the vertical adjusting screw and pivot define the vertical axis of adjustment. In a similar fashion, when the vertical adjusting screw is axially rotated, the lamp unit pivots about its horizontal axis of adjustment, which is defined by the horizontal adjustment screw and the pivot.
In the design and manufacture of vehicle lamps, it has been long recognized that even relatively small, incremental installation cost savings are desirable. This is so because lamp components are typically mass produced and installed. Consequently, over the long run these small savings may add up to substantial amounts. It is this savings that may differentiate one unit from the competition. Therefore, headlamp assemblies are designed to be economical from materials, parts, and installation perspectives.
It has also been recognized that a pivot connection comprised of a ball and socket joint mounted to an appropriate housing part is effective for the purpose of providing pivotable retention. Such connectors are both economical to manufacture and easy to install. In addition, such assemblies provide the capability for removable and pivotable retention of the ball end, a characteristic useful during headlamp repair. Therefore, such arrangements are generally regarded as being particularly well suited for use as pivot connections in headlamps.
Unfortunately, ball and socket arrangements are not without disadvantages. One significant disadvantage of these arrangements is that they comprise multiple parts. The assembly and installation of ball and socket arrangements can be both difficult and time consuming. Typically, the socket and ball stud portions are installed separately, aligned, and then joined. While successful, this approach is inefficient. Further, it may be difficult if space is limited within the vehicle. Thus, manufacturers have endeavored to arrange the components of such assemblies such that their installation is simplified. Further, manufacturers have endeavored to accomplish this goal in light of the previously mentioned business considerations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a ball and socket assembly wherein the socket may be mounted to the housing or mounting bracket with the ball stud already engaged in the socket basket. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a ball and socket assembly wherein the socket may be affixed to a ball-ended stud which is already threadedly retained to a reflector, and then locked to the housing or mounting bracket in some fashion. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a pivot assembly for use in a headlamp which is effective for its intended purpose, low in cost to manufacture, and simple to install. Finally, it is also desirable to provide a pivot assembly comprising the fewest components necessary to suitably retain the headlamp while providing for the desired adjustment.
The present invention comprises a mounting plug for pivotably connecting a first component to a second component. For example, in an exemplary embodiment described herein, the present invention comprises a mounting plug for pivotably connecting an aimable component of a headlamp of a vehicle to a fixed component of the vehicle, with the fixed component formed with an opening there through. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention further comprises a ball stud portion comprising a ball and a post. The post comprises means for attaching the ball stud portion to the aimable component of the headlamp. In an exemplary embodiment, such means comprises a threaded post.
In an exemplary embodiment, the mounting plug further comprises a base, and a socket chamber integrally molded on top of the base. The socket chamber is adapted to removably retain the ball and to allow the ball stud portion to pivot. Moreover, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention further comprises a channel integrally molded to the base adjacent to the socket chamber. The channel is adapted to allow the ball to be inserted through the channel and into the socket chamber. A portion of the channel may be tapered.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention further comprises a retainer portion integrally molded below the base. The retainer portion comprises at least one tab integrally molded to the retainer portion and adapted to removably secure the socket portion to the fixed component of the vehicle. Furthermore, in exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the at least one tab may comprise a tapered ramp, a bridge section adjacent to the tapered ramp, and a vertical stop wall adjacent to the bridge section. In such exemplary embodiments, the socket portion is removably secured to the fixed component by twist-lock engagement of the tapered ramp and the bridge section of the at least one tab below the opening through the fixed component.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may also comprise means for facilitating manual rotation of the retainer portion. For example, in the exemplary embodiment described herein, such means comprises a fin integrally molded on top of the base adjacent to the socket chamber and distal from the channel.